the 7th year
by lilly.evans4james.potter
Summary: the first date is coming and so is the aftermath!


Hi I'm so sorry that I posted the last one twice so don't read PRANKS!!! This one is the second part of the first date! So enjoy and please review. (Also if you haven't read any by mystical dreams you really should though I warn you one is really long but worth it!) lilly.evans4james.potter  
  
"Sorry" said peter quivering with fear "I didn't want to he made me!"  
  
"Let me guess! He is Sirius!"  
  
"Yes! Please James, he told me you were seeing Lilly and sent me down after you saw him!"  
  
"Can we continue this later! I have to... go somewhere!" said James walking into the forest "Oh and by the way tell Sirius I need the Astronomy tower tonight!!"  
  
"Ok, good luck!"  
  
Lilly stood impatiently tapping her toes in the dead leaves when SUDDENLY a big brown stag came up to her and butted her playfully with its horns. She turned around and said, "Ok James I'm coming" and climbed onto the big stags back. James started back to Hogwarts. Moment's later Lilly found herself looking up at hogwarts set against the pitch-black sky. She jumped off the stag and stood transfixed until James changed back to normal and took her hand leading her back to the castle just as Remus looked out the window of the boy's dorm. He turned around to see Sirius sitting on the floor rummaging through the box that they had given him for Christmas.  
  
"Hey Sirius come and look at this" "What is it?"  
  
"Let me say that I know where James and Lilly are now!"  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Sirius jumping up from the floor and running to the window to make sure that he wasn't making it up. "I wonder what there doing down there?"  
  
"Well I haven't seen them since we went to Hogsmeade! They might have come back through the forest..."  
  
"Hey I have an idea lets send a note to James and say that I have a date and the astronomy tower is taken and to take her to the room of requirement!"  
  
"Ok but I'll write saying that you just left and that you will see him in the morning!''  
  
Suddenly a paper plane hit James in the back of the head. He reached down and picked it up off the floor, he read it, it said that Sirius had a hot date and that the astronomy tower was taken and that if he was still with Lilly to take her to the room of requirement. He turned to Lilly and explained what was happening. She replied by saying, "Um minor problem we haven't eaten since breakfast! What will we do for food?"  
  
"There'll be some in the room. now come on or we'll never get there!"  
  
In the morning James rolled over and kissed Lilly's cheek, as he rolled back over he looked at the wall and jumped off the floor swearing. He ran over to the wall and started tearing photo's down. He then stormed over to his bag and took out a quill and parchment explaining to Lilly where he was going and that he wanted to meet her at 7:30 near the library he then took out an old tarnished hand mirror and stalked out into the corridor swearing under his breath. He looked straight into the mirror and said the spell for revealing, next second he saw that Remus, Sirius and Peter were still in bed and sound asleep.  
  
Remus jumped out of bed and got dressed as he passed the mirror they had attached to the wall, he jumped and started to run to the library. Only when he reached the library did he sit down and try and recall the last time he had seen James so annoyed but he couldn't think of a time he looked up and saw the library door open but there was no one there so he just took a book of the shelf and started reading it. About a minute later he felt a strong hand on his arm and looked up and saw no one, he let himself be steered towards the door and into a near by passage way, but making it look as if it was by his own accord. Suddenly he reached over and pulled at what looked like thin air, but what he knew was invisibility cloak. Next second he was looking into James's really peed off face and said "Now is this any way to greet your friend in the morning?" James did not answer him but thrust a handful of photos into his face and Remus found he was looking at pictures of James and Lilly the night before.  
  
"do you know any thing about these?" queried James staring at him.  
  
"NO I do not know any thing about these but I do know that Peter didn't take them neither did I or...." He trailed of remembering the plans that he and Sirius had made the night before. "James can I borrow your mirror please?"  
  
As James handed over his mirror he look into it and what he saw made him swear even more under his breath. As Remus looked into it he turned first pale white and then slowly turned red. Suddenly James started he had just looked at his watch and saw that he had about 2 minutes within to get to the library to meet Lilly. He started walking away calling over his shoulder to Remus that he would explain when they got to the library.  
  
Sirius looked up as the dorm door opened and no one walked through, he turned back to his work not even vaguely perplexed. Next second he felt himself being lifted to his feet and transformed more out of habit then anything. (Little did he know that this is what James had planned.) just as transformed a tutu appeared and was forced into place he was then thrown into one of the girls dorm. Unfortunately for him it was a very annoyed Lilly sitting on the bed he transformed so that he could use his wand and just as he did Lilly whipped out a camera and took his photo. She then duplicated it and walked into the common room while shouting "everyone who would like a picture to remember hogwarts by grab a photo!" as everyone grabbed a photo the burst out laughing because none other than Sirius black in the flesh walked down or rather slid down the stairs from the girls dorm. James and Remus took that as their cue to reappear and Lilly walked over to James and.... kissed him full on the lips!!! Remus turned to Sirius who was trying to remove the tutu and said "I doubt you will be trying that again any time soon will you?"  
  
thank you, for reading my story and if you have any ideas for this to be extende please review and tell me!! 


End file.
